Spongebob's Death
Prologue I am a huge fan of Spongebob Squarepants. Sure, we might all know him, but we might not know about the lost episodes... I once was playing ROBLOX on my awesome computer when suddenly I heard my doorbell ringing. It was my mom and dad. They came back from vacation, and I saw that they gave me the Season 1 collection as soon as they went in. I put in the collection to select an episode. The Selection I was scrolling down the episodes once I saw an unseen episode at the bottom. It was called "Spongebob's Death". It was probably just a hijacked copy of the collection, so I went and turned the episode on. The Episode The episode started with the camera slowly zooming into Spongebob's House. Spongebob went downstairs and said to Gary, "Today's the big day!" I thought this was normal at all, or it would be just an edited version of Help Wanted. He then turned to face the camera for 5 seconds and then he turned back. I was thinking "Why was he looking at me?" but I took that out of my head and started watching again. It then faded to black for 2 seconds, and I thought too that was strange because Spongebob Episodes don't usually fade to black when going to different scenery. We then saw Squidward playing his clarinet until of course he got interrupted by Spongebob, and then Squidward yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NOW SPONGEBOB!?!" Classic Squidward. Spongebob looked up to reply "Oh nothing Squidward!" with a worried face. Squidward replied to Spongebob, "Oh, what's wrong? Why you worried?" Spongebob announces the following. The Announcement "Squidward, I have bad news. Patrick is about to die tommorow... and if he dies I must too..." he says. Squidward shed a tear for Patrick. That was unusual because Squidward wasn't usually this careful for Patrick and Spongebob. It then showed a title card saying "The next day, when Patrick died..." then it cut to Spongebob crying for 3 seconds. Spongebob said "PATRICK'S DEAD!!" and then it showed Spongebob saying "I must die too..." and then he put out a knife and stabbed himself over 300 times. It then showed us a creepy text collection with a Sonic.exe like voice. The Saying "it was not spongebob who killed himself..." "it was me... i made him do it..." "so, you're next..." The episode faded to black soon after. It then showed a screamer for about 6-10 seconds, depending on your age. My age was 8, so I decided to pick 7 seconds. It then showed Indonesian text saying "Kematian ada di tangan kita, makhluk bodoh" which translates to "Death is in our hands, foolish mortal". The Epilogue I ran to my mom and dad crying and crying in fear. I cried "MOMMY MOMMY DADDY DADDY!! THERE WAS SPONGEBOB S-S-SUICIDING THEN THERE WAS C-C-C-CREEPY TEXT AND I-IM TOO SCARED TO WATCH SPONGE-B-B-B-BOB NOW!!" Mom and Dad wrapped her arms around me and said "It's alright sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of" and then we all heard the voice of the demon spongebob... "Michael, Katie and Jason..." "Your family will die... sooner or later, your souls will be ours." "Hahahaha" Conclusion So if you ever pick up a collection from a mailman or your Mom and Dad that don't know it's scary, don't even trust them. Remember, Mr Krabs says "P.O.O.P". People order our patties, but what's the secret, we don't know, is the ketchup really blood...? Thanks Hey guys, thanks for reading this pasta! I would love to contribute in many famous challenges. Happy halloween folks! It's 31st again! Oh boy! Category:SpongeBob Category:Random Capitalization